In the Aftermath
by Grand Duke Jerot
Summary: I'm sure that everyone is doing this, but I couldn't help to put out my own story that takes place after the end of Sozin's comet. I know this chapter is short, I'm just putting it up to gague interest. If you like it, please review so I know to make more


Sozin's Comet. Over thirty years ago, its passing changed the world. Through the apocalyptic inferno that raged upon that day, the world was reborn. Like a phoenix, it rose from the ashes that the Fire nation had reduced it to. Ozai fell, and Zuko rose. A renaissance in Fire Nation culture exploded onto the scene, promoting peace and goodwill between the three remaining elemental nations. At least, that was what they hoped for.

Instead, it formed an uneasy alliance. Severely weakened, the Water Tribes and Earth kingdom had no choice but to accept the helping hand of this new Fire Lord. Even though Zuko seemed to be a complete change for the Fire Nation, Earth and Ice are slow to forget. Over that time, they let their hate and fear build up, never bubbling over, but still hovering dangerously close to the brim.

The young heroes of that day walked off into the world, shaping it into the way that their ideals meant for it to be. Fire Lord Zuko and his wife, the Fire Lady Mai began extensive peace relationships with Earth and Water, while simultaneously passing sweeping reforms of both Fire Nation military and nobility. For those not haunted by the reign of Ozai, they made it seem as if there actually was a hope for the nation to rise once more. Fifteen years ago, they had a daughter named Azula, hoping to bring honor back to the name of Ozai's wayward daughter. Their child's namesake was chained and bound within a lake, so that she could never escape to wreak havoc upon the world once more.

Sokka and Suki returned to Kyoshi island. Together, they created an academy for soldiers and aspirant warriors around the world, to become the peacekeepers for future generations and make sure that no one nation could take complete control of the world again. They too had a child, around the same time as did Zuko and Mai. Their baby daughter, was named Kyoshi after one of the previous avatars.

And that brings it all back to my parents, Katara and the avatar, Aang. I never really got to see them that much. Dad had a lot of responsibilities, taking care of the world. And mom had to take care of him. So, they left me in the care of Iroh, at the suggestion of Fire Lord Zuko.

Iroh, despite his age, was one of the most robust and healthy people I had ever met. He drank tea all day in his shop, and when he wasn't drinking, he was playing Pai Sho. Growing up in that small shop in the middle of the largest city in the world was wonderful. Uncle Iroh taught me how to make tea, and even tried to explain Pai Sho (I never really got it). I would help out at the tea shop every day, and it was really fun. The people you'd meet were just fascinating. But when _she _came, it changed everything.

From when I saw her, I knew who she was. There was no way I couldn't. Toph Bei Fong was a legend. Whether you knew her as the Blind Bandit, or the _only Metalbender ever to live, her reputation was universal. It also helped that I met her a couple times when I was little. In the thirty years since Ozai's comet, she had grown from the tiny child who countless foes underestimated to a tall (and may I say beautiful not that I'm into older women or anything) woman. She was tall and strong, and looked very threatening. I don't think anyone could make fun of a guy just because they got beat by her._

_But that's now what was important. As soon as I saw her walk in, I knew something was wrong. The wrinkles around her eyes made it look as if she hadn't slept for days, and there was a definite anxiety on her face._

"_Toph!" I called out. She wouldn't let me call her anything else. She said 'It made her seem old'. "Why are you here?"_

"_Gyatso…" She said, hesitantly. Right then, I knew that whatever was wrong, it was very bad. "Your parents have disappeared."_

_A.N.: Okay, so here's how it is. I wanted to practice my first person writing with a witty but serious narrative (like Bartimeaus or Dresden), so I'm putting this out as a preliminary chapter. The general idea is that even though Zuko takes the throne, there is tension. Then, when Aang and Katara disappear, tensions mount, and to make matters worse, a new Avatar arrives upon the scene, proving that Aang is dead. And I'm not even telling you a tenth of the design for the story. If there is enough interest, say, 3 reviews, I'll post more. The chapters after this will hopefully be longer, at least 2000, more likely 3000. But I'm not limiting myself to chapters of that size. For example, I might want to post two smaller chapters at once, just because I think they fit better that way. But new chapters should come in increments of at least 2000 words._


End file.
